


Love Drug

by Indywrites



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour, Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Barb - Freeform, Branch x Poppy, Bropparb, Broppy - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Romance, brotp Parb/PopRocks, lovey-dovey stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indywrites/pseuds/Indywrites
Summary: Summary: After six months since the World Tour and Branch confessing his love, Poppy has been on Cloud 9. Her heart soars when they're together and aches when they're apart. Now that they lead busy lives, her role as queen becoming more pressing, and Branch fully embracing his role as the ambassador of Pop Village, she begins to doubt and worry about the bond of their relationship. But Barb says she has just the thing to help her get her overly cautious boyfriend's attention...ooo what is that? Drink it? Okay!
Relationships: Barb/Poppy/Branch, Branch/Poppy, Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Poppy/Branch, Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 39
Collections: Best Broppy





	Love Drug

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Guess who's back! That's right, your girl, Indy! And with me, I give you some lovely Broppy content. This one will be a three-shot ficlet, a tiny bit of a slow-burn. (It was going to be a two-shot but the chapters ran too long, blah blah, all of that,-anywho!) I'm super excited to share this with you all. This ficlet was a bit of a struggle but I'm happy with how it's coming out. This will have a lot of Brotp Parb/Poprocks content as well as Broppy (with a bit of Brotp Branch x Barb: Brarb, but I'm going to hold off on spilling too much :3) Also a HUGE thankyou to wonderful @blooeyedspazz and amazing @jiyu_koya (from Tumblr) for helping me beta this chapter! Y'all the bestest!
> 
> Fair warning ahead of time, and I know I really don't HAVE to state this but I will anyway, I DONT CURSE in real life, but this fic as some profane words in it, so if that offends you, then you are free to skip this ficlet and await the next one  
> (It's gonna be goooooddd ;-3) 
> 
> *Phew* Now that's out the way, I give you the ficlet! Hope you Enjoy!

"Poppy, hey, Poppy?"

Poppy looked up from her unfinished scrapbook, seeing as Smidge looked down at her from the couch with a concerned expression. "Are you okay?"

Poppy sat up straight, presenting her biggest smile possible. "Of Course! Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm _always_ okay."

Smidge raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You've been sighing to yourself for the past twenty minutes. What's up?"

She waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, Whaaaa?! Pfft, nooo. Was I? Sorry about that! There's nothing up, no need to worry about little ol' me! Seriously! Everything is a-oka-" 

"Poppy."

The pink troll looked up, shrinking at the glower her short, super-powered friend was shooting her way. Smidge’s eyes narrowed, brows furrowed and mouth straightened, giving her the _'Who do you take me for?_ ' look.

Poppy sighed. She knew once Smidge gave her _that_ look; there was no getting out of telling her what was bothering her. Closing her unfinished project, she pushed it to the side, resting her hands comfortably on her lap. "Okay fine. I guess something _is_ up-"

"Spill."

Poppy took a deep breath before blurting out a question in an anxious sped-up word-dump, "DoyouthinkmeandBrancharegrowingapart?"

"Eh?!" 

Looking away, Poppy blushed, taking another deep breath, hanging her head, deciding to ask the question slower so that her friend could understand it. "Do you think me and Branch are growing apart?"

Smidge gave the pink troll queen a puzzled look. "Poppy, don't tell me that's what you've been fidgeting about this whole time."

"But, Smidge, I'm so serious," Poppy whined, a blush flaming on her cheeks. "Do you think me and Branch have grown apart?"

The tiny yellow troll leaped off her spot from the couch, sat on the ground in front of her distressed friend. "Poppy, you and Branch haven't been dating long enough to have 'grown apart.'"

"But how do you know that?” Poppy haggled, rigorously combing her bangs behind her ears. “How do _I_ know that? I mean, we barely see each other anymore; he's almost always away from the village. Even yesterday, he spent all day and stayed the night in Lonesome Flats, and last week, he was in Vibe City, and the week before that, Symphonyville. What if he doesn't want to be around me? Am I doing something wrong, Smidge?” 

The yellow pop troll lowered her head shakingly, before looking back up, placing a hand on Poppy's shoulder, and her gaze softened, her blue eyes glowing reassuringly.

"Okay, Poppy, I see where you're coming from, and I'm going to try to set your mind at ease one answer at a time." Smidge closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. "One, you and Branch have been _together_ , together for, what, six months? Branch has been crushing on you for wayyyyyy longer than that. Trust me, Biggie, Cooper, Suki, the twins, and myself have been watching him - no, _both_ of you dance around each other since forever. So best believe, there is _no_ way in hair, a few months of dating is going to wash away _years_ of the unrequited love he had for you. Two, I don't know if you have forgotten, but you are a queen, and Branch was appointed the village ambassador. Weren't you the main person that nominated him for the position? You know he has to go to the other troll tribes in your place to keep the peace and relationships stable."

Poppy lowered her head, a tad embarrassed at being reminded of that. She _was_ the one who suggested he become the village ambassador. She truly felt that he was, quite literally, the only pop troll that had the intellect, the skill, and talent to qualify to represent their village. Not to mention, Branch had gained ties with other troll tribes that even _she_ didn't share much communication with. That in itself was valuable enough on top of everything else that made Branch the perfect representative for Pop Village. She just didn't realize how much the workload would keep him away from her.

"Three, again, there's nothing that would make Branch _not_ want to be around you. Quite honestly, who wouldn't want to be around you, you're amazing and fun and whoever wouldn't want to hang around you has _serious_ issues. And finally, last but not least, no, you have done absolutely nothing wrong. And even if you did do something wrong, which you _haven't-"_ Smidge released Poppy’s shoulder, and cracked her knuckles, as her voice lowered into a menacing guttural growl “-if Branch were _that_ crazy enough to leave you, then I would personally knock some sense into that big head of his!" 

Then Smidge’s eyes softened again. Reaching down, she pulls both of Poppy's hands into hers, giving them a comforting squeeze. "You are worrying over nothing, Poppy. Branch still loves you a lot. I see it, our friends see it, hair, I'm sure even most, if not all, of the village, sees it. So please, don't beat yourself up about it anymore, okay?"

Poppy’s gaze was fixed on their joined hands, "Okay." 

Honestly, those answers didn't ease her anxiety much at all.

She didn't know what kind of answers she expected to hear, or even what kind of answers she _wanted_ to hear. She just hated not being told what to do besides not to worry. Poppy was a woman of action. She liked doing things to make other things happen. Inactivity wasn't her style; she had too much pent up energy to simply do nothing.

Poppy glanced up at her best friend, about to ask another question that had bothered her but was interrupted by the knock at Smidge's pod door. Freeing Poppy's hands, the small troll stood up from her spot, rushing to answer the door.

The second it was opened, the sound of three trolling voices all too familiar bounced throughout the pod's walls. 

"Hi, Smidge!" They greeted in unison. "Is Queen Poppy here?" 

Poppy ejected to her feet at the call of her name led by her royal title. She patted her cheeks, an attempt to push away the negative feelings and thoughts plaguing her mind. She puffed her chest, wore her broadest smile and pressed on with a joyous tint in her voice 

"Why, yes, I am! Keith, CJ, Priscilla", Poppy announced as she marched up to the door only to be tackled and nearly pushed to the ground by a massive hug.

"Queen Poppy!!"

Now, this is just the kind of thing she needed: being aggressively hugged never failed to warm her heart.

"You know, Queen Poppy. I find it really cool how you just _know_ who we are just by hearing the sound of our voices." Priscilla commented, adjusting her round glasses on her nose.

"Yeah, it's really dope, Queen Poppy," CJ exclaimed gleefully. 

"It's kind of creepy if you ask me," Keith mumbled with a blank expression.

Poppy wishfully concealed her smile behind her a hand at the glaring looks the two girls gave the cross-eyed trolling.

"Keith! You can't say that!" 

"It's the truth!" He countered, holding his hands up in an attempt to shield himself from the shout. 

The pop queen laughed at their adorable exchange. They made a great trio of friends.

"It's okay, you guys. I see how it could be somewhat creepy. I make it my point, as queen to know everyone in the village by name, face, and voice. That way, I never mistake anyone for the other, and we can continue to live in perfect harmony."

"Wooooww!" They drawled in awe.

"Still creepy." 

"Keith!"

"Anyway~," Poppy interjected in a sing-song tone. "You needed me for something?'

The trollings perked up, "Oh yeah!" They shouted collectively, taking a couple of steps back from Poppy's body. 

"We wanted to report something," CJ declared, seriousness glossed over her face and voice.

Priscilla nodded, continuing the statement. "Yeah! We saw a big black critter-like beetle thing. It was loud, spiky, and scary-looking and-and-and-" 

"And weird," Keith finished.

Poppy glanced over at Smidge who wore the same look of realization as she did. There was only one tribe that used that kind of mode of transportation. 

Both trolls and trollings, walked outside the open door, looking down from the pod. Poppy's mood brightened, spotting the answer to the question that hung in the air. 

"Queen Barb?" 

When the figure with the unmistakable wild red hair, looked up, and gave her a little wave with a crooked smile, she received her answer.

Within seconds, Poppy had already used her hair to lower herself down the tree to the ground, landing only a couple of meters from where her friend stood. Her mind snapped into overdrive, seeing Barb’s nervous smile, edgy looking outfit, and a big pitch-black duffle bag slung against her shoulders. Poppy was running at her full speed before she even knew what she was doing.

"Barbbbbb!!"

The evident look of panic flashed through the rock queen's eyes at the fast-approaching pink ball of pure raw excitement, sprinting right towards her, ready to tackle her into a hug. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Popsqueak! Limited physical contact! Limited physical contact!"

Poppy dug her heels into the ground, gridding herself to a complete halt, before taking a short leap backward within almost an inch of reaching her.

"Sorry! Sorry! Kind of forgot. You know us pop trolls, all about the hugs." Poppy averted her eyes from the rock queen, rubbing her a hand on her upper arm. "Sorry."

Glancing back up, Barb was looking down, a small grin on her face, rubbing the back of her neck. "Nah, it's fine. I get it, it just takes getting used to is all."

Poppy wanted so badly to hug her. She was still getting used to the concept of boundaries between the other troll tribes, who liked hugs and who didn't. Ever since the aftermath of the World Tour concert, she felt as if she and Barb had become a lot closer as friends, she couldn’t help but express her affection and companionship the best way she knew how.

There was a moment of awkward silence, after which Barb let out a deep exhale letting her bag drop to the ground. With that, she stretched out her arms and a bright red blushed beamed from Barb’s cheeks to the tips of her ears. Poppy’s face brightened.

"Make it quick," Barb grumbled.

The second she heard those words, she couldn't resist anymore. She threw her arms around the purple troll's neck and giving her the biggest, tightest hug, her toes barely touching the ground. 

"Oof, okay, okay, no need to be so aggressive, Pops. The way you hug makes it seem like you haven't seen me in months. It's only been three days."

"Yeah, I know." Poppy said confidently. "I just _really_ like hugs." 

The pink troll hopped away, letting Barb go from her affectionate bondage, presenting her with her happiest of happy greeting smiles. "What brings you to Pop Village? Normally you don't come unless there's a royal tribal conference. The last time I checked, there isn't supposed to be another one until next week."

The rock queen crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow. "What? You tryna say that I'm not welcomed unless it's some kind of special occasion happening or somethin'?"

Poppy's eyes widened in horror at the misinterpretation of her question. "No way! You know I would never say that! You're always welcome; everyone is welcomed to Pop Village. I was just asking because you almost _never_ show up out of the blue, so-"

She halted her rambling, Barb's laughter caught her attention. Had her laugh always sounded adorable? 

After Barb was done wiping her tears, she stood up straight. "Hair, Popsqueak, you just make it _way_ too easy to tease you. Can't you take a joke?" She folded over to pick up her duffle bag from the ground, slinging it over her shoulder. "I came to hang out with your silly self."

Poppy cocked her head in confusion. "You came just to hang out with me?"

"Yeah...I mean." Barb tapped her fingers on the thigh of her maroon leather pants, producing a light rhythm before continuing her statement "You always come to hang out with me on my plane-fish, so I thought I should start pulling my own weight in this friendship for a change and come hang out with you on your home front. So,” She shrugged, “here I am."

Poppy was oddly surprised seeing this new side to her, noticing the apprehension in her voice as she spoke her mind so sincerely. Barb always portrayed a bravado of confidence and out-spokeness. To witness her acting so timid, it was totally out of her character.

"Yes, I see that." The pop queen commented with a light-hearted giggle. "But, Barb, you didn't have to feel obligated to come if it makes you uncomfortable. I-out of all people-am very aware of how different Pop Village is from the other troll tribes. Honestly, I find it very enjoyable spending time with you on the plane-fish. So, you don't have to force yourself to be here if you don't want to. Really, it's ok--- Now I KNOW what you're gonna say" She interrupted Barb raising her palm in front of her as soon as she opened her mouth to elaborate. "Friendship is a two-way street. There's give, and there's take, and friendship is like a flower so, in order for it to grow and bloom, it needs to be constantly cultivated."

Taken aback at first, Barb looked down awkwardly, combing her fingers through her mohawk hair. "Well, I wasn't gonna say it exactly like that, but yeah,” She muttered quietly “that pretty much sums it up.”

Poppy smiled, touched by Barb's unspoken words. She had called her _'friend'_ before, undoubtedly, but just seeing her stepping out of her comfort zone to build and strengthen their relationship. It filled her, already fluffy sweet swelled up, heart. 

"Thanks, Barb. That makes me happy."

Barb’s fingers fell to the back of her neck. Scratching it, she turned her head to the side. "Yeah, no problem, Pops, that's what friends are for."

Poppy didn't waste half a second when she ecstatically snatched Barb's hand, the feelings from her earlier gloomy mood, nearly forgotten.

"Come on! Let's go to my pod. We can hang out there!"

Barb's awkwardness was still profound, as she glanced back and forth between Poppy's hand and face, before finally giving her a content smile and a nod. "Yeah, sure."

Poppy's smile dazzled, skipping to her pod, with the rock queen deliberately being towed behind her. 

* * *

XxxXxxXxXxxX

"And that should do it." Placing the finishing touches on the cappuccino machine, Branch took a step back, admiring his handy work. "I think you're all set to go."

"Well, I'll be. Thanks, Branch, don't know where I'd be without ya." 

The teal troll looked up to his tall stubbled-faced friend, who patted him on the shoulder with a huge smile spread from ear to ear.

Branch placed his tools neatly in his toolbox with a snicker "You would probably still be here, and it would have still gotten fixed. Don't think I forgot how you built an entire raft _and_ cappuccinos in less than 5 minutes, Hickory."

The taller troll laughed, slapping his knee. "Alright, alright, ya got me, Branch. I just wanted to hang out with an ol' friend. Ya know, catch up, and all that." He extended his hand, offering Branch a rag. 

After burying his toolbox in his hair, Branch accepted the rag and wiped his hand with it then set it on the chair by the dining table. He looked down and proceeded to smoothen out the wrinkles from his pants and shirt.

"You're good, Hic. It's nice to be able to relax on the job for a change. Compared to what I've been doing, that honestly gave me a break from all the major projects I've been working on lately." He grinned widely at him "So, thanks, I guess."

"Anytime Branch, anytime," Hickory replied with a courteous smile. "And just so you know, my door is always open if or when ya need a good ol' break from all the hustle n' bustles of life. Now that ya got the job as village ambassador, I'm sure your workload has probably doubled or even tripled in size." The former Yodeler-bounty hunter snickered with a wink and a nudge with his elbow. "That on top of being Miss Poppy's boyfriend, I'm sure you really got yer work cut out for ya, huh?" 

Exiting the door of the house, Branch squinted, his eyes adjusting to the sun's unexpected brightness, as they strolled deeper into the town square. He scratched the back of his neck, feeling blood suddenly rush to his cheeks and the tip of his ears, an attempt to appear nonchalant hearing Hickory's words. "Yeah, it can be a lot, the whole ambassador thing. But Poppy did think I was the best person for the job, so I can't go disappointing her, right?"

Branch halted his stride seeing that his friend had stopped a few steps behind him. He raised an unconvinced orange brow, "And?" 

Branch shrugged, "And what? Don't get me wrong; I love what I'm doing. I actually feel like I'm making some kind of difference in the world."

Hickory shot him a serious look and approached threateningly with crossed arms. "You think you might be overworking yerself, Branch?" 

The teal troll shrugged once again, this time lowering his gaze to the side, "I don't know, maybe? Working keeps my mind going. More work, fewer distractions, and in the end, a lot more gets done. The way I see it, it's a win-win for everyone."

"A win-win for everyone, except you."

Branch met his austere eyes, gawking at the accusation only to rip from his gaze, the choice of his friend’s words causing his thoughts to churn in his head. Okay, yeah sure, Queen Poppy was the one who set him up to be in this position, and yes, he happily accepted it, vowing to do his best to fulfill his role to the best of his ability. But then again, he was the one who made the schedules to leave the village. He grew to love traveling to the different tribes, gaining new knowledge about their tech and their way of life, it gave him a thrill.

But for the first time in two months, a question came to his mind, causing his heart to squeeze with guilt. 

When was the last time he had spent real quality time with Poppy?

He was always either away helping out a different tribe with their mechanics, giving speeches on behalf of Pop Village, or writing reports or doing research in his bunker. Poppy would often come to join him every once in a while. It was nice, having her there with him, her presence felt like a breath of fresh air in that massive underground shelter, but now that he thought it through, they rarely spent time _together_ together, as a couple _._ They would engage in small talk and flirt a little, but when he finally did look up from his work, he would find her in his living room. Her flower crown would lay carelessly on the coffee table, Poppy’s gorgeous strawberry hair spiraled messily around her head and body, her clothes rode up above her thighs, and her arms would be hanging down, soft snores leaving her lips as she laid there, fast asleep on his loveseat. 

He frowned, the memory causing his heart to soar and ache at the same time. He couldn't believe he would allow himself to neglect her, the love of his life, the woman of his dreams, his ray of sunshine. He needed to make it up to her...somehow.

His eyes only opened when his friend poked his arm with a sly grin to get his attention."Finally figured out whatcha need to do?"

Branch nodded with a chuckle, "I think I might have an idea or two."

"Betcha I can take a wild guess." 

Branch pulled at the sleeve of his shirt, "I'm that obvious, huh?"

Hickory roared a throaty laugh. "You kiddin', right? As much as you try Branch, you're not exactly subtle when expressin' yer thoughts and feelins' as ya may think."

The teal troll shot the bounty hunter a relaxed smile. "Really? I thought I was doing pretty good." 

"Well, I suggest you give whoever lied to ya a good talkin to because yer book is wide open. I'd reckon even the blind could read ya."

"Now, I'm not _that_ bad."

"Yeah. Ya are."

"Gentlemen?" 

The two trolls snapped their heads to the source of the voice, just noticing the mayor of Lonesome Flats, hands on her hips, bright eyes, sharp with authority, had been standing there in front of them, witnessing their badinage exchange. Her massive fiery orange mane, curled and poised to perfection, and all topped off with a tiny cowgirl's hat. Her four hooves stood firm, and her legs stood tall, her body language presented in a way that flaunted the word ‘intimidation’. "I hope y'all ain't tryin' to start any ruckus in this here town of ours."

Branch immediately straightened his posture then bowed down to pay his respects. "No ma'am. We're sorry if we caused any disturbances, Mayor Dawn-"

"Oh, dear, please." She waved a hand dismissively, her voice transforming from stern authority to southern charm in an instant. "Stand up straight, so I can see yer face. I ain’t very fond of all that formal frolly doodly stuff that your royals and patriarchy shenanigans are into. Delta will do just fine, suga."

As commanded, Branch stood back up to his full height, his hands hanging stiffly on his sides. "Yes, ma'am um... Delta?" He cringed with an awkward smile. 

The big-haired country troll patted a hand gently on his shoulder, gracing him with a reassuring motherly smile, "We'll work on it." She paced a couple of steps back to look at him fully. "I came to tell ya how much I appreciate ya, building that little play thingamajig for the little ones? They're having a real ball with it."

Branch grinned, pride filling his chest at the compliment. "It's no problem, really. Queen Poppy proposed the idea. I just built it." 

He felt Hickory's hand pressed his shoulder. He followed his arm to meet his green eyes. 

"Branch, I wouldn't sell yerself short if I were ya. You did a lot more than just build the playground. You made it fun and safe, and not just that. You made it trolling friendly for both country trolling and for trolling of all kinds that come to visit."

"Hickory's right," Delta added, with a clap. "Quite honestly, if it weren't you, I'd probably have a safety hazard on ma hands. Don't get me wrong, us country trolls understand the concept of fun, but having too much of it can be dangerous, understand?"

 _'Thank you! Finally, someone who gets where I'm coming from!'_ "Yes, ma'am. I understand, much more than you could possibly know."

"'Righty. Also,” She leaned down, giving the teal troll's body a glance over. "I like your outfit. It's very nice," Delta complimented, offhandedly. 

"Really?" Branch looked down to straighten up his leafy green over-vest on his shoulders. "Thanks. I thought it would be nice to switch out my style for a change. Apparently, my old clothes weren't up to 'fashion code,' as the designers of our village would say."

"Well, y'all done pretty good partner." Hickory praised, giving his beige shirt a light tug. "It's simple and looks comfortable." 

Delta reached down, running her fingers under the shoulder of his vest,"Oh my, and the texture is mighty fine as well." Then pulled them away. "No offense to you Pop Trolls, but all that color you wear all the time, it's quite distractin'. Especially out here in the middle of trolls-knows-where, it's impractical and-and," She tapped one of her hooves to the ground while tapping her chin, trying to thinking "-oh, doggone it, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Loud," Branch suggested. 

There was no question about it. Pop Trolls were loud to a fault, from their skin, hair, to their clothes, all the way down to their very nature. Well... every pop troll except him. There was no way around it, but he couldn't be prouder to consider himself a part of the colorful, cheery, _loud_ tribe of trolls.

"Yes! That's the word I'm looking for. This little thing here, it's casual, convenient, and very easy on the eyes, doesn't draw much attention but is still pleasing to look at. Good combination, if ya ask me."

Branch pulled the vest up again, fixing it so that it fits more comfortably on his shoulders. "Then, I guess I should have more outfits made and show them off." 

He looked up to the sky, calculating the time by the sun's position. "Speaking of which, I think it's close to time for me to-." 

_Ting_

Branch’s gaze dropped, watching the bright green light on his hug-time bracelet bloom into a flower on his wrist.

"You know what that means, dontcha Branch?" Hickory threw his arms in the air with a toothy grin, merrily inviting Branch in for a hug. 

Branch chuckled. "Poppy really did rub off on you, huh?"

The former yodeler shrugged "What can I say, I like hugs now. You know you want one." 

He wasn't wrong. Branch hadn't had a hug in the last couple of days, and now, as much as he hated to admit, he felt a tiny bit hug deprived if that was even a thing. Throughout his time in Lonesome Flats, he purposely tapped his hug-time watch, whenever the hour hit, forcing it to turn off, knowing that country trolls didn’t enjoy it as much. 

Branch walked up to Hickory to accept the tight embrace. It was nice, but it was definitely not a Poppy hug; that's for sure. He could really use one of her hugs right about now.

When they let go, they turned to look at the mayor, who had taken a few steps back, her brows furrowed and a perplexed expression masked on her chubby freckled features. 

The two male trolls looked at each other then back at her, flummoxed "What?" 

Delta shook her head with a dismissive wave of her hand in front of her. "Nothin'. That's just a tradition this town won't be taking up. Too much touchin’ for my likin'."

They both shrugged, responding in perfect unison. "Fair enough." 

After another hour of Branch packing up his belongings, they met back up at the stables, to prepare his flyer critter, Monica, for take-off. He doubled and tripled checked his bag and hair to make sure he had everything squared away for travel. The last thing he needed was to forget something important. Good thing he brought a checklist. _'Always crazy prepared.'_

After strapping Monica up, he slowly guided her out of the stables, Hickory and Delta, not too far behind.

Now out in the open, the teal troll turned around, seeing an abundance of country trolls and trolling there, ready to see him off. 

Hickory stepped forward, tipping the brim of his large, 10-gallon hat, with a grin. "I guess this is so long, for now, partner. We'll be seeing ya, ya hear?" He thrust out his hand towards him. "Putter' there, Branch."

Branch took his extended hand and gave it a firm shake. "Yeah, just for now. I need to get back to where I'm needed the most."

"More like, back to _who_ you need the most." Hickory corrected with a wink. 

Branch chuckled "No lies there." He released his hand, turning to look up at the female country troll, her fiery hair blazing under the warm sunlight.

He did his best to resist the impulse to bow as he was used to by keeping his hands pinned to his sides. "Thank you again for allowing me to stay in your town and giving me food and lodging. I really appreciate it."

Delta placed her hands on her hips, with a raised brow and a grin. "Now, what kind of mayor would I be if I were to leave one of our treasured guests out in the shiverin' cold without something to eat or drink. We might be stern folk, but we ain't savages." Her bright turquoise eyes softened, as she placed a hand on Branch's shoulder. "It was a pleasure havin' ya with us. And yer welcome back anytime, whether it's for the alliance purposes or just to visit. Don't be a stranger, suga."

"Yes, ma'a-I mean- Miss Delta," Branch stammered a quick recovery.

Delta chuckled "You're getting there." She grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around, and gave him a little shove, making him stumble towards the critter bug. He glanced over his shoulder a little surprised. The big-haired country troll waved her hands in a _'shoo-shoo'_ motion. "Well, stop yer dilly-dallying and get home to yer Queen already."

Blushing, Branch climbed onto the bug's back, securing his pink goggles over his eyes. _'Don't have to tell me twice.'_

As Monica ascended from the ground, the teal troll glanced over the side, watching as the country trolls waved their goodbyes, some of the trolling shaking their hands excitedly, while others chased after him, shouting his name bidding him farewell. _"Bye, Mr. Branch!"_

He saw Hickory exceed the crowd, cup his hands over his mouth as he hollered. "Take care, bud! Tell Poppy I said 'Howdy!'"

Branch quickly waved back by freeing one hand, reluctant to take the risk of falling, from not holding with both hands for too long. "I will! Take care!"

The view of Lonesome Flats shrank smaller and smaller as he flew further and higher into the air. He quite liked it there, but there was no place he’d rather be than the place he called home with his beautiful queen. He could already see the smile that would be waiting for him when he arrived back to the village and the possible kiss that would follow. 

He smiled, rolling his shoulders back, adjusting his finger on Monica’s antennas, and then taking a deep breath to brace himself for the long flight back to Pop Village.

* * *

XxxXxxXxxX

Colorful lights began to flicker outside Poppy's pod windows, a clear indicator that the sun had set, and the nightlife had begun.

Within the last few hours, Poppy thought she had pushed the storms of her self-doubt and anxiety to the back of her mind. 

She was having fun hanging with Barb. They chatted about nearly everything and nothing at all. They talked about the goings-on in their kingdoms, to the new upgrades on her plane-fish, to their citizens-everything. Poppy was surprised by how many random topics she was able to pull out from thin air. She was just so desperate to talk about anything- _anything_ to keep the conversation going, anything to keep her contravening thoughts from invading her brain.

But for a while, Poppy had started to notice the subtle signs Barb was giving off. The twirling of her thumbs, tapping on her knee and even chewing on her bottom lip

The pink queen started to feel bad. Had she been talking too much? Maybe she should stop. But wouldn't Barb tell her to stop if she was talking too much? she was pretty direct about those things. What if she didn't want to ask her to stop talking because she didn't want to sound like a bad friend. Barb wasn't a bad friend at all. She was kind and considerate, honest, a bit blunt sometimes, but Poppy needed a bit of bluntness from someone other than her usual friends. Oh hair, maybe she was overthinking.

“Hey, Pops?” Poppy looked up at the purple troll, lounging lazily on the chair, tapping her knee with her fingers like drum sticks as if she had no care in the world, peering at her with a questioning look. “You good?” 

"Oh! yeah of course! Why, am I talking too much?"

Barb raised a sharp eyebrow, a mixture of curiosity and coy veiling her playful tone, "Where the hair did that come from?"

Poppy giggling nervously. Yup, she had definitely over thought it. "Nowhere really. It's just I thought maybe you wanted to say or ask something or....anything...do you? I realized I haven't really given you a chance to speak. Sorry, if I misunderstood, hehe."

Barb averted her eyes as a response. 

Wait, was she right? _Did_ she have something she wanted to ask her?

After a few seconds, she saw the rock queen grin, bringing her gaze back to her. Barb leaned forward, allowing a wry chuckle to escape her lips. "That's funny, Popsqueak. I was going to ask you the same thing." 

The pop queen tilted her head in confusion. "But I've been talking for this whoooollle time. There can't _possibly_ be anything I need to say, other then, well, what I've said already."

Leaning her elbow on the armrest, Barb tipped her head, placing her cheek against her fist. Her lips formed into a teasing grin. "That wasn't very convincing, Poptart. There's obviously something on your mind that's bugging ya."

Poppy's felt her cheeks sing into a blush. Turning away from Barb, she crossed her arms, failing to prove just how unphased she was by the rock queen's claim. "W-Well, I don't, there is no need to worry about me. Nope. I'm just fine. And even _if_ I did, I asked _you_ first."

"It's boy toy, isn't it?

Poppy swore she had been lit with a match. There was no way she had been that obvious. She returned her look to her friend, who showcased her sharp white teeth into a smirk. The moment the rock queen breathed a knowing chuckle, Poppy knew that Barb knew, that she had hit the nail right on the head. 

"Wait, but-how did you-I didn't say any-?"

"No offense Pops," Barb started, "but even though we haven't exactly been close for very long, I can almost _literally_ see your heart bouncing off your sleeves. From the time you brought me here til just a few minutes ago, I could tell your thoughts were elsewhere." She repositioned her arms, leaning her elbows on her knees, perching her chin on her fisted knuckles. "So tell me, what's got that pretty pink head of yours so up in the clouds, huh?"

There was that question again. It was worded differently, but it was one in the same to what Smidge had asked her earlier. Could she tell her what was on her mind? She didn't want to be so over-the-top, dumping her emotions on her?

Barb’s eyebrow raised, twirling a hand in the air, waiting for her response. "Well?"

Poppy breathed a heavy sigh. "Fine. I'll tell you."

Fully sitting up, Barb reached into her mohawk, pulling out glasses, and a clipboard with paper and a pencil. She put the glasses on her face adjusting the frames before crossing her legs, lifting the board up to scribble on the paper. She looked at her. 

"Okay, Popcorn. Talk to me."

Poppy laid back on the loveseat spilling her guts about her current dilemma with her and Branch. As she talked, Barb would give occasional nods and _'uhms_.' After about 20 minutes of baring her soul, Poppy focused her eyes back on Barb.

"So?"

Barb shot her a glance before looking back at her clipboard. "So, what?"

"What should I do?"

"Uh, well, the solution to your problem is- Aw, crap! Lost again!"

"Eh?"

Barb leaned forward, turning her board around so the pink troll could see the paper. To Poppy's surprise, it didn't show words at all, but an obscene amount of crisscrossed lines filled in with O's and X's. 

"Thirteen straight games and I still can't win. Word of advice Pops, never play a game of tic-tac-toe with yourself. There's never a winner, and you'll never find closure."

"Barrrrrrrb," Poppy fretted in a desperate moan. "This is serious!"

Barb sat back from her, raising a hand in defense, "Alright, alright, sheesh. Tough crowd." She tossed the board to the side and buried her glasses in her mohawk, dipping back in the chair’s cushions. "To be completely honest with you, Pops, I think you're overreacting."

"Huh?"

Barb shrugs. "Yeah. I mean, everyone knows Branch sees you as if you're made of literal diamonds-or I guess in your case, sugar cookies or rainbows or something’. I just feel like your worrying is a little _too_ excessive."

Poppy eyes lowered, rubbing her hands together in her lap, frowning. "Oh... That's about the same thing Smidge said. But I just can't help but feel like I'm not doing enough, ya know? It feels like he’s always away from me and it been a minute since we’ve actually done anything as a couple. I just want to...get his attention," The pop queen sighed, turning away from her friend, embarrassed that she even brought her problem up at all. "I don't know."

This wasn't like her, to be such a downer. Poppy was really desperate for some kind of answer, _any_ kind of an answer.... that _didn’t_ involve her sitting and waiting. 

Silence filled the room until a heavy sigh broke the barrier as Barb stood up from her seat.

"You Pop trolls and your sappy, lovey-dovey crap." She mumbled, walking to grab her duffle bag that waited by the door. Carrying it back to the couch, she plopped it on the floor in front of her with a loud thud. "Alright, Popsqueak, if it means _that_ much to you, then I'll lend you a hand."

Poppy looks up at her, eyes glowing as if she had just seen the light. "Really!? You'll help me?"

"Yup, and I think I have an idea that will get you all the things you want in one fell swoop. Ready to hear it?"

Poppy scooted to the edge of her seat, nodding excitedly in anticipation.

"I call it,” She waved a hand,“ 'Public Seduction.'"

Poppy cocked her head, making a face. "Public what-now?"

"Public Seduction, it's the perfect way to get your boy toy's attention while _also_ letting everyone know he's yours, or at least a lot of trolls. And not just from Pop Village either. I know just the place where we can execute this plan."

"Really? And where would that be?"

Barb averted her eyes, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "Have you heard of that new club right outside Misty Meadow? It's called something like 'Playlist,' or something."

Poppy's eyes widened, her heart leaping knowing exactly what she was talking about. "Oh My Guh! Yes, of course! I am the one who had it approved to be built, after all. Quite honestly, I almost forgot it was there, which is weird because I've heard and seen photos of several trolls raving about how awesome it is! My friend, Biggie, he goes there a lot to take candid pictures of everyone having fun. They make excellent scrapbook materials." She said her last statement full of pride. 

Making Pop Village's scrapbooks the best in the world, landed as number six on her list as one of the top ten things she deemed important when ruling as queen. Making sure everyone was happy and having fun topped it at number three.

Poppy remembered the meeting like it was only a day ago. 

When Prince D, along with her friend, his twin brother, Cooper, now known as Prince Cooper of the funk trolls, had come to her with a formal request to have a party-building constructed on Pop territory, a place that could support all the different tribes and their music. 

She remembered agreeing to it almost immediately, upon hearing the detailed format of how and where it would be built-agreeing to all of it, without consulting with Branch about it first. He was in Techno Riff at the time, and the matter - in her opinion - was urgent. 

Now that she thought about it... had she ever even mentioned it to Branch since she had that meeting? 

She was swept from her thoughts, her attention back on Barb, hearing the sound of leather at the purple troll tapping her fingers against her pants.

"Right, Cool!...Have you gone yet?"

Poppy pouted, shaking her head. "No-- well not really. I went to check how the progress was going while it was being built, but to actually have gone for fun, unfortunately not. I never have the time these days. You know," She used her hands to gesture to herself and her entire being, "queen."

Barb bent down to her bag, pulling the zipper to open the flap. "Well, you're free tonight, aren't ya?"

The pink queen tapped her chin. Technically, everything had been finished earlier that afternoon. Otherwise, she likely wouldn't have spent as much time as she did with Queen Barb. So unless she forgot something that needed to be done... "Yeah! I guess I am free," She exclaimed, "Why?"

A smile widened on Barb’s face. "Because-" She yanked out two smaller bags from her duffle, tossing them on the table. "You, me, we are going tonight!"

Poppy covered her mouth, a failed attempt to stop the delighted squeal that spilled from her lips as she bounced on her seat "What?! No way!"

"Yes, way!" Barb opened the small bags one by one, placing dark folded fabrics neatly on the table, a wrinkle nowhere in sight. "I've had these outfits tailored-made just for the occasion." 

Letting curiosity get the better of her, Poppy stood up, taking a step towards the table. She picked up a black piece of clothing from one of the piles and held it for a better look, soon realizing it was bodysuit with strings criss-crossed across the chest. She looked up at Barb, who had her mouth covered, attempting to hide her smirk. 

Holding in front of her body, Poppy struck a pose. "Think it will look good on me?" 

Barb chuckled, lowering her hand, "Actually Pops," she placed a hand on her hip, pointing at the bodysuit in her hands. "That's mine. But these-"She leans down, grabbing the other folded pile of clothes from the table, walking up to hand them to the pop queen. "These are yours." 

Poppy placed the lone cloth on the table, trading it for the ones in Barb's hands. She slowly took them, handling them like she'd been given fragile glass. Poppy looked up at her friend, not fully believing she was actually giving her a gift. "For me? I can have them?"

Barb snickers with a shrug. "Yeah, I mean, you're always giving me stuff. Besides, they aren't my style. And I did kind of have them made for you, so they would look and fit way better on you then they would on me anyway."

Putting the clothes on the couch, Poppy mumbled under her breath, "Sorry in advance."

"Huh-Whoa!" Poppy rushed up to Barb wrapping her arms under hers, giving her a tight hug.

"Thank you."

"Uh-um-uh," Barb stammered, moving her arms around unsure of what to do with them, but not pushing her away. Judging by how fast her heart was racing, she must have been startled at the sudden attack on her personal space.

The moment Poppy was about to let go, she held her breath, feeling Barb’s arms slowly lower around her neck and rest on her back, patting it lightly as words left her lips in a low mumble. "Y-Yeah, no big deal." 

Barb was a great hugger, even with her being so hesitant. Poppy wished she could hug her longer but found that idea faulty when she felt the tension building up around her friend’s arms. Giving her a quick squeeze, Poppy set her free, giving her the space she needed to breathe a little easier.

Poppy inwardly sulked. _'Hair, why is it always the ones who don't like hugs who give the best hugs? Branch was the same, exact way! Argh, it's so frustrating.'_

In her defense, Barb had that hug coming. For the last few hours, Poppy chose to respect Barb’s personal space, going against her better ‘Poppy’ judgment, by quickly tapping the hug-time watch whenever the pink light bloomed against her wrist. Poppy felt like she needed to get at least two or three hugs out of her that day, and now that she got them, she was satisfied...well at least until the next hug time. 

Looking back down at the table, Poppy examined the other pile of clothes. A smile, gradually curled onto her lips, bringing her focus back to the rock queen, while she was still trying to regain her breath. 

"So Barb," She started, her voice reaching a comical pitch, "did you have this planned before I even told you about Branch?" 

Barb jumped straight, with eyes wide and lips pursed together. "Yeah-h. I just figured... we kill two birds with one stone, that’s all. Get your boy toy’s attention and have some fun in the process. Win-Win, right?" 

Poppy winced at the analogy of killing birds but let it slide because she finally got the answer to the unspoken question Barb had wanted to ask her since earlier. Had she been _that_ nervous about inviting her out to the club? The thought made her giggle. Barb truly was a sweetheart under all that tough exterior.

"Well, okay,” Poppy continued, “Besides the outfits, what's the next part of your plan?"

"We do what we do best.” Barb positioned her hands as if to make riffs on an electric guitar while whipping her red mohawk back and forth. “Sing, dance, and make some music. And when Branch shows up, which he will, we, or rather you, are going to seduce him with that cute charm of yours, in front of everyone!"

"Wait...seduce Branch… in front of _everyone_?" Poppy gulped. 

"Yeah, something wrong with that?

"No...yes-no, I don't know." The pink queen stuttered, sitting back on the couch.

"Why you getting so nervous, Pops? It's not like you haven't sung and danced in front of pretty much the _entire_ troll race before."

"That's just it, Barb.” She looked up at her friend, hint of concern in her eyes. “I _sang_ and _danced_ in front of them. I did nothing like seducing Branch!” Her hands rigorously racked through her strawberry locks, “How do I even do that?"

Barb ran her own fingers through her mohawk, breathing out a huff before looking up. Smiling, she looked back at her, as if she just got an awesome idea. "I've got just the thing, hold on."

The red-haired troll leaned down to her bag, pulling out a bright pink medium-sized box. Poppy's eyes sparkled, able to witness something so bright emerge from her friend's pitch black duffle. "Ooooooooo, what is that?"

"This-" Barb began, waving the box, with an evident smirk. "-my fuchsia-fun-hug-loving friend, is your ticket to publicly seducing Branch without any care or worries in the world."

"Really!? Seriously!?" Poppy shouted, her heart racing a million miles a minute. Hair, she felt like a trolling about to attend their first party. 

"Seriously." The rock queen placed the pretty box on the coffee table and tore the lid open with a quickness. Poppy saw her glance at the clock before pulling out two thin shiny pink and silver cans, one for herself and one for the overly excitable pop queen. Barb pops hers open first, downing the whole can in three large gulps. "Whew, that hit the spot!" followed by an unladylike belch, causing Poppy to giggle.

The pink queen examined the drink in her hands, turning it to the front. "Pink Happiness?" she asked, not sure what to make of it.

"Yeah! It's just the thing you need to help ya loosen up a bit. Personally, I can chug down a pack of these bad boys in one go, but because I'm with you, I decided it would be best to take it down a couple of notches."

Poppy looks at the back of the can to read the ingredients, something she picked up from Branch because he was always so cautious about what he ate, drank, and what was in it. Being around him so much had taught her to do the same. 

Her smile faltered, "Oh..."

"What's up?"

"This has Poison Root in it."

Barb shrugged nonchalantly, "So?"

"So, Branch said I shouldn’t consume anything with Poison Root in it."

"Pops, you do know that you're a strong, independent woman who can do whatever the hair she wants without him, or anyone for that matter, telling you what you can or can't do, right?"

The pink troll blushed, rubbing her free hand against her arm. "I know that. But I also know Branch only tells me these things when he knows it'll keep me safe. He cares a lot about my well-being, you know that. _Everyone_ knows that." Poppy clutched the can, lowering her eyes to her lap, exhaling a disappointed sigh.

In the past, she would have been quick to do whatever she wanted without caring about the consequences or her boyfriend's repeated warnings. But with this, he couldn't have spelled it out more clearer for her. She didn't even know what kind of effects it would have on her. Poppy was so focused on the fact that he said _, 'Do not take this.'_ She had completely forgotten to ask, _'Why not?_ '

It wasn't until she heard Barb walk in front of her that she decided to look up. Her friend looked down, eyes serious and light reminisces of her earlier blush flushing her purple cheeks. 

"What if-" Barb bit her lower lip. "What if I promised to protect you for the night."

"Protect me?"

"Y-yeah, I mean. I know the effects of Poison Root, but because I've been consuming the stuff for years, my body is pretty much immune. You can trust me to watch your back."

Poppy was a little put off by the declaration. She didn't exactly know what Barb meant by _'protecting'_ her. What would she be protecting her from? Poppy was a little afraid to even ask, but if she said she would keep her safe, then maybe it would be okay if...

The rock queen turned around, walking away, her back now facing her. "But _clearly_ you feel uncomfortable drinking it. You don't have to if you don’t wanna, I get it. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't wanna do." 

_'If Barb says to trust her, then I should. I can trust her to keep me safe. Branch can't get mad if I have someone watching me, right? Another queen no less.'_ Poppy popped the can open just when Barb was turning around to face her again.

In that short span of a moment, she was about to chug the drink down just like the rock queen had done to hers earlier. 

"No worries, Popsqueak. We'll just try someth-Poppy, _no_!" But it was too late, Poppy had downed a big gulp before spitting it out with a choking cough and a gag.

That _did not_ spark joy.

Barb ran, kneeling in front of her, snatching the can from Poppy’s shaky hands, placing it on the table, and grabbing the pink troll's shoulders. "Oh, my freakin-! What the hair Poppy!? Do you want to die!?"

Poppy coughed, fanning her face and blinking her watery eyes. "It burns," she squeaks.

"No shit! Of course, it burns! What were you _thinking_?"

Poppy covered her mouth, hacking and trying to clear her throat; to regain her breath at the same time. She squinted down at Barb, trying to make out her face with her blurry vision. "I was thinking of trying to drink it like you did- _hiccup_." She croaked, wiping the tears from her watery eyes. 

Barb raged, "Did you miss the part where I told you I've been drinking it for _years_?!" 

Before Poppy could respond, the purple troll stood up in front of her, marching out of her peripheral view. Because of how disoriented her eyesight was, Poppy couldn't see where she went or what she was doing, but from the sound of items moving around helped her pinpoint that she had gone to the kitchen. 

Within a few moments, Barb was back in front of her, on her knees, holding a glass half-filled with what looked like light pink, creamy liquid. The rock queen grasped Poppy’s chin, turned her head up, bringing the glass to her lips, commanding in a firm voice, "Drink."

Poppy obeyed without protest, sighing in relief as the delicious cold liquid flowed down, soothing the burning sensation that invaded her throat. Barb drew the cup away, placing it with the can on the table. Poppy nursed her neck, taking slow deep breaths as she cleared her throat. That's when she looked back at her friend trying for a playful giggle to lighten the mood. "How did you know Strawberry Milk was my favorite?"

"I didn't. It was the only kind of milk you had in your fridge. It helps with relieving some of the burning and pain in your stomach and throat" Balling a hand into a fist, Barb knocked once against the pop queen's forehead. "That was a dumb move, Poppy. Don't ever do that again. Got it?"

Poppy rubbed the spot with her head, which ached before subsiding. Poppy glanced down at Barb, giving her a reassuring smile and a nod. "Got it...Sorry."

Barb stood from her kneeling position, running her hands across her face and sending a piercing glare back down to the pop queen, "You’d better be sorry." She sighed, shaking her head. "Yeah, nevermind, this was a mistake."She reached over to the table, and snatched the can from the surface, picking it up and walking away from the pink troll, "No more Pink Happiness for you."

"What?! Wait!" Poppy shot up from her seat, almost losing her balance as she stretched her arm out towards Barb. "Give it back. It isn't _that_ bad."

Barb spun around, her eyebrows brows lower in a pressing scowl. "No way, Pops. No offense, but Branch is the only troll that I believe will have my ass if you drop dead on me. Oh, wait, no, make that two trolls, because you're both now _great_ pals with one of the Yodelers."

"You mean Hickory?"

" _Yes_! I will not have your head on my shoulders if you die from drinking this! So nope, no more, not happening!"

"Barb, you are being dramatic. It wasn't even that bad, give it here."

"Yeah, no, Pops, sorry, but this is not gonna happen."

"Barb, please calm down. It's really okay." Poppy gave her a soft smile. Her throat still burned a bit, her nose was kind of scratchy, and the first taste was pretty disgusting, but she needed to calm her friend down, that was more important than anything else right now. "Please?" 

Barb's eyebrows creased deeper. Poppy could sense the tension in the air, as she walked over and stood right in front of her, holding the can out- _away_ from her. She had to look up to see her deep violet eyes.

Barb’s voice deepened into that of a warning. "You sure you're fine?"

"Yup."

"Positive?"

"Absolutely."

"Not gonna die on me?"

"Negatory."

Barb slowly moved her hand back at arm's reach before jerking it away again, giving her a stern look. "Sip."

"Sip," Poppy repeated with a nod before hesitantly being given back the can. Her eyes remained locked with Barb's as she slowly took a tiny sip from the can, then flashing up a massive innocent smile. 

The rock queen patted the top of her head, with a smile of her own. "Good." She turned away, not forgetting to grab the bodysuit, the pair of faded lavender cargo pants, and accessories from the pile that had laid dormant on the table. "Now while you _sip_ ," She emphasized the last word, "on that, I'm going to go get ready. You good out here?"

Poppy took another sip from the can and smiled. "Yup! I'll go get dressed too. I'm actually really excited to see what you got for me to wear."

The purple troll leaned to the side, shrugging. "Like I said, I think it will suit your style, and who knows, your boy toy may like it too." She turned around. "Bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the right."

"Cool, be out in a few."

"M'kay"

Poppy took another sip from the can before taking it to her bedroom along with the outfit from the sofa. 

She laid the outfit flat onto her bed, holding pieces of it up to her body. It was definitely different then what she usually wore, but she was always up for trying new things. 

She carefully slipped on each article of clothing from the burgundy lace bralette, to the black off-the-shoulder crop top, to the pants. She found them to be the most interesting, the bottom half being separated from the top half and connected to each other only by a couple of buttons.

When she finally stood fully dressed in front of the mirror, she giggled and blushed, both because of how revealing it was and how it hugged her curvy figure oh-so-perfectly in _all_ the right places.

Poppy reached for the can that she sat on her dresser, tilting it back for another sip. She stuck her tongue out a bit in disgust. The more she drank it, the weirder it tasted, but with each sip, it became more bearable. 

She turned her gaze back to the body mirror, admiring her outfit. It was cute, very cute, but it still was missing something. Perhaps a few 'pop' touches should do the trick. 

Poppy skipped to her vanity table, placing the can to the side, and opening her jewelry box. She gasped with excitement, when she spotted a burgundy hair bow at the corner of her eyes, deeming it perfect for one of the touches she needed to complete the outfit. 

She halted her scavenging through her box, as soon as she heard Barb’s voice, singing from the bathroom in rhythm and tune she could have sworn she’d heard somewhere before.

**_"_ ** _You make me feel Invincible,_

_earthquake, powerful,_

_just like a tidal wave,_

_you make me brave-,"_

Oh, she heard this song before. It seemed to be one of Barb's favorites, at least, that was the impression she gave off. She must not have realized how well she could hear through the walls, or she probably wouldn't be singing so freely. But who could blame her, the interior of the plane-fish was nearly soundproof.

Poppy could remember her humming those same notes, and tapping the rhythm against her pants all day. She even recognized some of the words that Barb allowed to slip through in their moments of silence. 

The more of the pop queen heard of the song, the more she found herself adoring the lyrics. She could easily see it becoming one of her most liked out of all the rock songs Barb had her listen to so far.

The pink troll sat at her vanity, bobbing her head, swaying her arms, softly singing along with the harmony, unbeknownst to the happy sounding rock queen in the bathroom.

_"Hey, hey hey, everyday when I wake,_

_they say that I'm gone,_

_they say they have won."_

She paused, listening to Barb sing the next part.

_"The bells been rung,_

_it's over and done."_

Poppy sings again.

_"Hey, hey, hey, when I need to be saved,_

_they count me out,_

_but this is my round."_

She stops again.

_"You're in my corner,_

_look at me now."_

Poppy joined back, unable to stop herself from singing and giggling uncontrollably, as she looked at her reflection, putting on purple heart-shaped earrings and pearl necklace.

_"_ _Shot like a rocket into the sky, nothing can stop us tonight_ ."

Poppy continued fixing up the final touches of her hair, jewelry, and makeup while humming to the song.

With a smile and a sway of her hips, the pop queen took the can from her vanity, dancing up to the body mirror, the words to Barb's song still reaching her ears as she gave herself a final once over, marveling her outfit.

The ground started swaying beneath her feet, her vision becoming a bit unclear—what a strange feeling. ‘ _It’s probably nothing.’_

_"You're my titanium,_

_fight song, raising up."_

Poppy ignored the weird sensation building up in her stomach and the burning on her cheeks as her laughter intensified. 

She swayed her hips, enjoying the twirl of the loose frilly fabric dancing around her ankles. She couldn't help but smile at her reflection, seeing how absolutely wonderful the little details could make the dark outfit look a lot more 'poppy-like.'

She wasn't going to deny it, though. She quite liked how dark colors looked against her bright-colored body. It brought out the natural pink of her skin, and the sparkles of her glitter-like freckles to shine brighter on her shoulders and thighs. She caught herself daydreaming, wondering if Branch would think so too. 

_"Who can touch me cause I'm,_

_Made of fire"_.

Poppy's started to feel dizzy again, as she forced down another sip from the pink and silver can. She shook it off, trying to wake herself up. 

_"Who can stop me tonight?"_

Hair, why did she feel tired all of a sudden? Wasn't it still early? What time was it anyway? Poppy glanced up, peering up at the clock.

" _I'm hard-wired"_

The last thing she remembered was the time being exactly 8:45 pm.

_"You make me feel Invincible!"_

* * *

_If you would like to support me or my fics, you are more then welcome buy me a coffee from **[Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/indywrites) :3** (Because your girl loves herself some fluff, sugar, and caffeine <3) _

**_~Indywrites_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Song Name: Feel Invincible  
> Song Artist: Skillet
> 
> Oooo~ what's gonna happen next, how will Branch react to all of this? Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out :3
> 
> Kudos and Reviews are highly welcomed and very appreciated, let me know what you think! Please and Thankyou!
> 
> Until next time my loves;)
> 
> PEACE!


End file.
